game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom War III
Phantom War III, also known as Phantom War V3, is the third installment in the Phantom War series developed by the .44 and W&W Industries in the year 2011. It is released for Microsoft Windows only. Being the final entry in the Phantom War trilogy, Phantom War III differs a lot from its predecessors in that it has a reworked multiplayer. History Phantom War III marks a signifant turn in the series history. Introducing a more barebones multiplayer akin to old school shooters while maintaining the Phantom War gameplay. After Phantom War II received mixed responses on how it tried to mix new ideas with the old formula, point44 and W&W decided to ditch the old formula and expand the new ideas. This lead to a division in the Phantom War community, with people returning to the first one and people sticking with the third one. Yet, Phantom War III has been the most well received entry in the series and due to the modifiabilty of the Logic Engine, is still a commonly played game to this date. Singleplayer Singleplayer remains largely the same albeit having a new story set in the future. The majority of the campaign is set in 2039, nineteen years after the events of the second game. However the first mission is set in 2021. Plot Singleplayer missions *Instability: LANCER Fireteam Regal has tracked Alexei Koyev to Rio Grande, Argentina, they now prepare to storm his safehouse. *Standoff: LANCER Fireteam Regal must guard US representatives at Manila as the negotiations fail with the People's Republic of China. *Negotiation Over: With reinforcements inbound to Manila, Fireteam Regal must repel as much of the invasion as possible in time for reinforcements. *Frostbite: On the commander's order, Vapor and Lavender head to the Arctic Circle to recon Strike missile sites. *Port of the Rich: Upon rendezvous with the USS ''Puerto Rico, the LANCERs must repel the Strike's surprise attack on the submarine. *Midnight Sun: With an unexpected missile launch, Vapor pursues the destructive weapons in a Vulture jet desperate to prevent a nationwide blackout. *Deep Six: Tracking the launch signal to Dubai, Vapor must enlist the help of a former LANCER and war hero to discover the true motives of the Strike. *Tower Warfare: Being caught red-handed, Vapor must escape Dubai at all costs. *Invisible Hand: LANCER Fireteam Regal must enter and clear the 37th headquarters. *Memento Mori: Following Arrow to Corpus Christi, LANCER Fireteam Regal must prepare to eliminate the traitor once and for all. *One Last Shot: Locating the final piece of the puzzle in New Zealand and with time slipping by, LANCER Fireteam Regal must neutralize the Dark Tower before an undeclared act of war is committed. Characters 37th Special Shock Division *Lieutenant Aaron "Vapor" Falkner: The main protagonist of the campaign. Vapor leads the four man fireteam Regal. He is level headed and has a witty sense of humor. *Lieutenant Commander Jonathan "Arrow" Fierus: The previous leader of fireteam Regal and the commander of the 37th SSD. He is later revealed as the main antagonist of the game as the brainwashed leader of the Raging Strike. *"Lavender": Serving as second in command of firetem Regal. She is known to be the most reasonable, but the quietest. *"Saturn": Serves as the vehicle expert of fireteam Regal. Although somewhat headstrong, he shares an unrivaled comradeship with his teammates. *"Incision": Serves dual roles as a stealth and medical specialist of fireteam Regal. Has a "nerdy" personality, but a fun humorous side. He is killed in action later in the game. *Marcus "Wildcard" Xavier: Retired former LANCER of the 37th now working as an airline pilot in Dubai. Appearing about halfway through the campaign, he helps Vapor track down a yacht and later assists Regal in repelling Zemya troops. US Navy *Captain Mitchell Rudel: The captain of the USS Puerto Rico. He deploys Navy personnel to help Regal secure the Strike's arctic outpost. Raging Strike *Davis: The second in command of the Strike and the overseer of the improved scrambler in New Zealand. He is killed by Vapor during the firefight in the control room. *Strike Commander: The leader of the Raging Strike. After the scrambler tower is destroyed in New Zealand, his fate is unknown. Zemya *Alexei Koyev: The ruthless and evasive leader of the terrorist group Zemya. He is killed by Vapor, who drowns him in the Persian Gulf. Multiplayer Gametypes *Deathmatch: A free for all. Kill all enemies to win. Holds a maximum of 6 players. *Battle: Two teams are pitted against each other. First to reach the set amount of kills is the victor. Holds maximum of 12 players. *Squad Battle: A newer version of Battle. There will be set classes and each class cna only be chosen once per squad. Holds maximum of 8 players. *Zone Control: Hold objective points to win. There will be drops at the points every minute with killstreaks and support weapons. Holds maximum of 12 players. *Capture: Each team has one flag, to win, a team must steal the enemy's flag and bring it back to theirs. Holds maximum of 12 players. *Hunter: A free for all variant that has the leading player marked as the lead hunter. Reach the set amount of kills to win. Extra points and medals are awarded for killing the lead hunter. Holds maximum of 8 players. *Destroy: Two teams, one offensive and one defensive. Offensive team must plant bombs at two sites. No respawning per round, best 3 out of 5 rounds win. Holds maximum of 10 players. *Superiority: Same principle of Control from Phantom War I and II, but points are accumilated through kills the team makes while controlling 2 or 3 flags. Weapons Loadout selection has changed from its predecessors. Players now can choose between an Assault Rifle and an SMG pre-match and complement the loadout with a pistol and a grenade. These weapons are the ones that every player will start out with. Customization is limited and differs for each weapon. Players can select one starting attachment pre-match, but can buy new ones during the match through the score system. Attachments can be combined, for exemple starting with a Reflex sight and then buying an ACOG grants an Hybrid sight. Primary Weapons Assault Rifles *M11A1: A reliable gas operated, magazine fed assault rifle. Standard weapon for the United States Military. Capacity of 30 rounds and effective at close and medium range. Custom attachments include; Suppressor, Quickdraw Handle, Extended Mags, Reflex Sight, ACOG Scope, Foregrip. *N-449 Direct Kinetic Offense System: More commonly known as the Strike Rifle. Fires in three round burst from a 30 round magazine. Effective at medium to long range. Utilized by the Strike. Custom attachments include; Suppressor, Quickdraw Handle, Extended Mags, Hybrid Scope, Rapid Fire. *N-426 Automatic Suppressive Weapon: Also known as the Repeater, it holds the fastest fire rate of the assault rifle category as well as a highest recoil. Most effective at close range. Holds a capacity of 45 rounds. Custom Attachments include; Suppressor, Extended Mags, Reflex Sight, Foregrip, Rapid Fire. *H&K G50 Assault Rifle: A modular rifle that is gas operated and magazine fed. It is the only rifle that uses caseless ammunition. Used by several European nations as well as the 37th SSD. Capacity of 25 rounds and effective at close and medium range. *FAMAS F6: The newest member in the FAMAS family. Gas operated and magazine fed, it fires three round bursts. Used by several European and Middle Eastern nations. Ideal for medium to long range combat. Contains 30 rounds. *Type 37 Semi Automatic Precision Weapon: This weapon fires in 4 round bursts and is the most powerful starting weapon at long range. It holds 32 rounds and is able to kill in 3 semiautomatic shots. However the weapon is much slower movement than the others and a narrower zooming than the other rifles. Highly dangerous to all targets. Used by the PLA. Submachine Guns *N-401 Rapid Firing Defense System: The Cycler has the fastest firing rate of all standard loadout weapons. It holds 50 rounds and extremely deadly at close range. Used by the Raging Strike. *Type 3 Direct Automatic Engagement Carbine: Standard for the PLA's Special Forces in CQC. Has a quicker drawing speed than other submachine guns and an average firing rate. Capacity is 30 rounds and also effective at close range. Used by the PLA and some east asian countries. *Recon CCWS: Standard US submachine gun. Moderate damage and a substantial rate of fire. Quickest reloading time. Capacity of 30 rounds. *Beretta Tactical: Has the smallest magazine and the highest damage of the submachine guns. Low rate of fire makes it more effective at close to medium range. Utilized by several European nations. Magazine size is 20 rounds. Pistols *N-493 Light Engagement System: The Piercer is the Strike's primary sidearm carried by high ranking members. Fires powerful rounds that pack a high amount of kinetic energy to pierce body armor. Holds 8 rounds. Used by the Strike and several terrorist groups. *SIG NGP: SIG's newest pistol has a quick drawing time and very fast to aim. Although less stopping power than other handguns, it is reliable as a backup. Holds 12 rounds. Used by several European nations. *Walther PDX: Walther's state of the art handgun, designed for special operatives of intelligence agencies. Light in weight, allowing great mobility. Holds 10 rounds. Used by various miltaries and the CIA. *M7 Handgun: The standard handgun for the US miltary, offering a mix in damage and reliability. Its success has given it ability to sell to civilians for personal defense. Holds 12 rounds and used by the US military. *EMP Handgun Grenades Only one grenade type is permitted *M6 Frag Grenade: A standard grenade that can be cooked and thrown back. Tends to roll on sloped surfaces. Average blast damage. *Semtex 2: A lethal grenade that sticks to most surfaces. It can't be thrown back. Has a quick detonation time, but smaller blast. *Concussion Grenade: A grenade that slows and disorients targets. *Incendiary Grenade: A grenade that sends out hot gel that catches fire. Extremely lethal on contact and the area impacted will continue to burn for a while. *Scanner Grenade: A grenade that sends out radar waves and highlights enemies on the HUD and minimap within its radius for a short period. *Healing Canister: A unique grenade that produces a gas that allows a steady decrease of damage taken. Enemies that walk through the gas will take a steady increase in damage. Handy for healing your damaged self and teammates. Support Weapons Support Weapons is a new feature in Phantom War III. They are moer powerful weapons compared to teh starting Assault Rifles and SMGs. These weapons can be found in various spawns or can be called in once a player has attained the reward by buying it through score. In some campaign missions, one may be the starting weapon. *M4 Revolving Chemical Dart Rifle: Also known as the Toxic Rifle, this weapon holds 5 darts and the target will take continous damage for 5 seconds before succumbing to the neurotoxin. It has a zooming feature and is able to penetrate thin materials. Utilized by the US Military. *M75: The M75 is a bolt-action sniper rifle. The new standard sniper rifle for the US Military, chambering 6 rounds. Proficient at medium to long range. Compared to the other sniper rifles, the M75 has significantly less sway. Utilized by the US military. *Mk I EKHO Assassination System: More commonly regarded as the Hardsound Rifle. This rifle is extermely powerful, being able to kill instantly and leave no entry wound, yet using ammunition harnessing pure sonic energy. Death is caused by cerebral hemmorhage and is an excellent weapon to use to prevent forensic investigations. Has only one shot magazine and a charging sequence to be readied. Effective at long and medium range. Utilized by CIA agents. *M1088: This shotgun is pump action and has more damage than the Fragmenter. It is not ideal for engaging multiple targets. Holds 4 rounds and used by the US military. *M1 Accelerated Recoilless Rifle: Also known as the Railgun. This weapon charges a single tungsten slug through magnetic accelerators. The longer charged, the more faster the shot will fly with a maximum of three charges. Has slight explosive splash damage. Used by the US Military. *N-414 Widespread Close Combat Weapon: Also known as the Fragmenter, this weapon holds six shells and fires semiautomatic. Extermely deadly at close range and the shots will widen out the further the shot travels. Utilized by the Raging Strike. *N-422 Pinpoint Accuracy Sniper System: Also known as the Tri-Shot. It holds three bullets in a tube magazine and uses linear accelerators powered by plasma to increase damage. Effective at all ranges, being nearly a one shot kill to anywhere except below the knee. However hipfiring makes it extermely inaccurate and using a scope will cause a laser sight to be emitted wherever it is being aimed. *N-470 Armor Piercing Automatic Weapon: Known as the Hailfire, this weapon is a light machine gun with a high rate of fire and high damage. However continuous fire will cause high recoil. Deadly at all ranges, but best used at close and medium range. Utilized by the Raging Strike. *N-489 Explosive Incendiary Munitions Weapon: The Incendiary Gun fires one shot of four explosive bolts that destroys both organic and artificial matter. The high splash damage is countered by the long reload. Holds one shot per launch. It is capable of targeting and neutralizing enemy equipment, although one must lock on first. *Electric Pike: An illegal weapon on most countries, but still used by the Raging Strike and some terror groups. Deals an instant kill upon impact. Has two modes of usage, melee button for a quicker swing or the trigger for a longer, but farther lunge. Once it has discharged its 10 charges, then it is out of ammunition and unable to regain charge. *SMAW 4: The most advanced member of the SMAW family, having heat seeking capabilities as well as being able to free fire. Extremely lethal weapon with heavy damage. Holds 1 rocket and used by the US military. *Type 13 Scorched Emission Projector: Also known as the Defoliator, this Chinese weapon shoots a bolt of fire. The special fuel destroys living matter and leaves anything nonliving untouched. A direct hit will kill within 3 seconds and a missed shot will explode and burn for a few seconds, inflicting high damage to any enemy that is nearby. Holds three shots per magazine. Considered the equivalent to the Toxic Rifle. Used by the PLA. *Type 30 Precise Sharpshooter Rifle: Shortened to the Type 30 or Sharpshooter, this rifle is semiautomatic, holding 12 rounds. It has a unique scope, being able to see through surfaces and limited bullet penetration. However, bullets that go through a surface will not be lethal, unless it is a headshot. Used by the PLA. *Type 62 Explosive Proximity Remote Launcher: Known as the Hand Cannon, this weapon fires a high explosive grenade that adheres to a surface and can be remotely detonated by the user. Resembles C4. Anything close to the grenade upon detonation will be killed or destroyed instantly. Pressing the trigger before the grenade sticks to a surface will cause it to instantly detonate upon impact. Used by the PLA. Boosts Boosts are random package drops in the map. Once collected, the player can press the former tactical grenade button to use it. *Mobility Boost: Gives the player a temporary increase in mobility. Marked as a green package. *Armor Boost: Gives the player a temporary increase in armor and health. Marked as a blue package. *Damage Boost: Gives the player a temporary time to deal more damaging attacks. Marked as a red package. *Stealth Boost: Gives the player a temporary cloak and silent movement. Marked as a purple package. *Handling Boost: Gives the player a temporary increase in weapon handling. Marked as a yellow package. Vehicle Support After negative crowd response to the random reward chains in Phantom War II, Phantom War III introduces a new system that lets players buy it through score. *F-47 Vulture: Call in 3 F-47 Vultures to bomb a marked area. *Nightwatch UAV: Allows a scan of the minimap for 30 seconds *Stealth Chopper: Call in a support Stealth Chopper that will target enemies. *M12 Heavy Artillery Personnel Carrier: Target up to four specific areas to be bombarded by the M12's rocket volley. *Escort Airdrop: A VTOL will drop Support Weapons and Boosts and stay behind to guard them from enemies. *XF-47 Raven: Strafe the map and target enemy vehicle support. *M44 UGV: Ground Based Drone with a Grenade Launcher and Heavy Machine Guns. *Radar Jammer: Prevent Enemy Vehicle Support for 30 seconds. Multiplayer Maps These are the default maps that are included with the initial purchase of the game. More maps are downloadable from the DLC. *Artifact: See both history and the enemy fire in this wide and open map with tight corners set inside the ruins of the Greek empire. *Avalanche: Set in the French Alps with multileveled combat and a snowy environment. Avalanches will often blur vision when loud sounds are created. *Beachead: An uphill battle for the top at a beach in the Philippines. Many flanking routes make for wary snipers. *Capitol: A map that takes place inside a parliament of some sort. With multiple levels and desks to hide behind. *Foundry: Surrounding a steel mill in Germany, with both digital and traditional elements. *Garrison: Inside the 37th SSD headquarters. *Highway: Combat on an double Dubai highway intersection, where passing cars on the lowest level could be just as dangerous as an enemy waiting for ambush. *Palm: Set on Dubai's famous Palm Islands. *Runway: Battle on a lengthy runway at an airbase. *Sacrament: Includes both indoor and outdoor combat in a square inside the Vatican. *Silo: Close combat mayhem on top and below decks of the Arctic staioned USS Puerto Rico. Downloadable Content *'Vapor Map Pack' **Auction: The convention center in Baltimore has multiple vantage points for sniping and long range combat, as well as being ambushed. **Shrine: Japanese temple with standard four sided buildings for holdout. Variety of combat from the hidden sights and close corners. **Retreat: A centered map with the Argentine safehouse as both a vantage point and well funneled zone. **Trespass: Offers all sorts of combat inside the US prison facility and its open perimeter. *'Lavender Map Pack' **Finance: Battle in a Swiss bank for funds and the scoreboard. Tight corners and plenty of vaults to lay ambushes **Jungle: Dense trees in the Thai jungle hide opponents, while objectives placed out in the open will be watched by vigilant warriors. **Launchpad: More of this map will be easily traversible and accessible once the US rocket has taken off. Open fighting with several key points around the outskirts. **Thunderstorm: A warehouse in the middle of a storm. Beware of lightning, often flashing vision. Stealthy combat, especially when the crashes can mask the footsteps of enemies. *'Saturn Map Pack' **Export: Battle on a docked ship using multiple moving containers for cover. Many open sights as well as tight and hectic flanking routes. **Hypothesis: A mysterious chemical lab underground. Beware of stray bullets that can release harmful gases that can stun others. Gas can also be deliberately released in other areas to slow enemy advances. **Refuel: Oil refinery in Alaska. Heavy snow can hide ambushers and several levels near the pipeline are key sniper points. **University: Decorated hallways of American alumni. Standard gridlike hallways with classrooms for shortcuts. *'Incision Map Pack' **Backwater: A desolate American forest with hills that can control a high area, but are also easy to snipers hiding down below. **Glacier: The icy cliffs of this slow glacier in Canada offer a multilevel style combat from up close corners to long sights of the other end. **Kingdom: This castle in Germany is an objective centered map with key choke defense points and walls for carrying the objective. Several vantage points can control the pathways to the objective. **Tunnel: A long dark train tunnel with open sights and multiple hiding places. Beware of the train that passes through.